jessiefandomcom-20200223-history
Creepy Connie Comes A Callin' (Transcript)
This transcript is currently incomplete. ''' (Luke dancing with his friends) '''Jessie: Whoo!! Go Luke!! (Luke flips) Jessie: Careful! If you break you neck, your parents will break mine. Connie (Filming Luke): Doesn't Luke have the most amazing moves? Jessie: Yeah, You should see him wiggle out of doing chores. (Connie holds out another camera and start filming Luke) Jessie: Why two cameras? Connie: I can't decide which is his best side, beside of if I blink and miss something, I have two back-ups. Jessie (sarcastically): Good thinking, Here I am blinking, and missing everything. (pauses for a moment), Are you a friend if his? Connie: I wish, We're in the ssame math class Jessie: Hmm, considering his grades, I'm stunned Luke even goes to math class Connie: Oh, He does, I've got the video to prove it, See (shows Jessie videos), I've got him texting, throwing spit balls, going sleepy-bye Jessie: I didn't know Luke could go sleepy-bye without Kenny The Koala (Connie looks at her with confusion) Jessie (Trembling): Which is certainly NOT a stuffed bear he sleeps with, cuz that would be an inappropriate thing to reveal, (Pauses) The point is, Luke should be paying attention in math class. Connie: Well, I am an A+ student, i can help Luke get his grades up, and do his chores. Jessie: Come over tomorrow to help Luke study? Connie: hmm. Let me check my schedule. (Screams quickly) '''Yes! '''Jessie (to Luke): Hey, Luke, I got you a study buddy! Luke (Upside down): Creepy Connie?' '(Then he falls) Whoa! Connie (Excited): He knows my name! (Theme Song) Ravi: Bertram, Check out this new fortune-telling app i downloaded, it's called the The Mystical iBall, It can see the future! Bertram: Oh, I can do that, too, Am I done talking stupid iBall app? (to himself) YES! .. Ooh, spooky! Ravi: Please do not belittle my digital soothsayer. (Zuri Enters) Zuri: Hey Ravi, wanna play preincesses and ponies with me? Ravi: Mystical iBall, Should I play princesses and ponies with Zuri? (Shakes the Pad) iBall: Ask again later. Ravi: I am afraid I cannot commit at this time. Zuri: I just need another princess in Ponylandia!, I'm not asking you to cosign a loan! (Bertram Serves them the cereal) Ravi: Mystical iBall, should we consume this cereal? (Shakes the Pad) iBall: Signs point to no (Zuri Pours the milk) Zuri:'''Ew! Chunky milk! '''Ravi: The Mystical iBall was right! That proves it can see the future! Zuri: No, it just proves Bertram is too lazy to go to the store and buy milk. Bertram: I would, but it's so far away. (And He does his famous move) Zuri: The grocery store delivers! Bertram: 'I meant from here to the door. ---- '(Elevator opens and Luke comes out of it) Jessie: Luke, doesn't Kenny the Koala belong on your bed? Luke: No! What am I, five years old?, I don't need that stupid bear anymore. Jessie: Well, then, maybe it's time for him to hibernate. (Puts Kenny in the trash) Luke: 'Stop! '(Pulls Kenny out of the trash), Where's his little hat?, (throws what's in the trash on the table) Luke(with australian accent): There you go, mate, No worries. Jessie: You might not want to let Connie see that. Luke: '''I can't believe you invited Creepy Connie Thompson here to study with me, She's always checking me out. '''Jessie: So? You're always checking me out. Luke: 'Well, yeah, but when I do it, it's cute and , Besides, hanging out with Connie will drop my coolness factor by at least 80%, That's, like, half! '''Jessie: '''See? This is why you need help with math. Now, Connie is gonna be here in about two hours, so.. '(Elevator Opens, Connie comes out) Jessie: Make that two seconds. Connie: Hi, Luke! Sorry I'm early, but I just couldn't wait to see you! (Pauses) ...get better at math. ---- (Zuri and Ravi and Mrs, Kipling in the kitchen) Ravi: Mystical iBall, is it safe to take Mr. Kipling for a walk? iBall: The answer is no. Zuri: Don't listen to that stupid thing. Ravi: You dare mock the Mystical iBall? Zuri: I double dog dare! Give me that. (to iBall) '''I don't think you know anything. That's right, I'm calling you out, iBall! You gonna do something about it? '''iBall: It is certain. Ravi: Oh, I do not wish to be caught in the middle of your mystical smackdown. Zuri: See? Nothing happened. (sound of a pony) Nooo! (Mr. Kipling is eating the stuffed pony) (to Kipling) Let go! Ravi: '''That is what happens when you poke the iBall. '''Zuri: Why! Ravi: Do not worry, Zuri, you can get the rest of your pony when it comes out the other end.' (Zuri hits Ravi with the pony's tail).' ---- (Luke and Connie studying in the livingroom) Connie: Okay, Luke. Here's one. Three X (Comes near him, Luke goes far) plus six (she comes near again, and he goes far) equals 15. Solve for X.' (She comes near him, he goes far and falls of the couch).' Luke: Whoa! Are you sure that's not a typo?, Letters don't even belong in math. Connie: Come on, Luke, you can do this. Think of it like a dance routine. Let's say you have a total of 15 moves in your routine, and you do six solo moves. How many moves do you have left? Luke: Nine (Jessie enters) not counting the encore (does a move) my fans always demand. Jessie (to Luke): You did math (opens her arms for a hug, Luke opens his arms too, and so does Connie) (Luke runs to Jessie and hugs her and ignores connie) Jessie: I knew you had in you, you beautiful mind, you. Connie (angrily): Ehm ehm! We are trying to study. Jessie: Sorry! Oh, sorry. I'll let you two little mathletes keep up the good work, I'm just gonna subtract myself from the equation. (Leaves the room) Connie: So, Luke, I've got another problem for you. There's a Harry Potter Costume Dance this Saturday and one girl still needs a date. Luke: Um, I don't see that. What page are you on? Connie: I'm not talking about math. I'm talking about chemistry. (climbs her fingers up his shoulder). Luke: I don't take chemistry. (pushes her fingers). Jessie (enters): Uh, Connie, do you mind if I borrow Luke for a minute? Connie: Sure! (slaps the ook closed with anger). (In the screening room) Jessie: Can't you see Connie wants you to ask her to that dance? Luke: What? Ew. Jessie: shhhh! It's just one night. Luke: I am not going to some stupid school dress-up dance with Creepy Connie. Jessie: She's not creepy. Plus, you should focus on girls your own age. If you keep hitting on me, I'm gonna start pulling my hair out. Luke: Yikes. Bald is a deal-breaker. (Luke comes out of the screening room) Luke: Hi, Connie. Would you like to go to that incredibly lame Harry... Connie: Yes! (hugs him quickly and tightly), Oh, this is so awesome! I already have our costumes picked out! I can't wait for everyone to see how cute we look together! I've gotta go whittle you a wand. I wonder which knife I should use. (laughs and enters the elevator and goes down). Luke (To Jessie): She's whittling me something. And she has a knife collection. That spells creepy with a capital "K"! ---- TBC Category:Transcript